Cold Case Squad
by elsiecarson
Summary: A new case tests the Cold Case Squad and the relationship between Grace and Boyd which is rocky at the best of times. For once Grace doesn't know how to help him and he certainly doesn't know how to help himself. Boyd perhaps a little OOC or just maybe more mature.
1. Good Morning to You Too

Grace walks into the office and hears Boyd shouting. She instantly knows it's going to be a long day. She tries to sneak into her office without Boyd catching her without any success. She wishes Boyd could be calmer.

"Grace!" Boyd shouts shortly. Clearly the case needs her going over and Boyd has clearly had a rough morning already. He's obviously been busy already.

"Be right there! Just let me get settled!" Grace calls back. She walks into her office, hangs up her coat and puts her purse down on her desk. She sighs heavily before she walks next door to Boyd's office. "What on earth are you on about this early in the morning, Boyd? It's far too early to be this upset."

"Will you take a look at this for me? Something about that report doesn't sit right with me and what makes it worse is it's a police report and I think it's been purposely falsified. Just see if the psychological report jives with this independent report. I hate to think that a police officer I know has falsified a document, but I need to know. There's court transcripts in there too." Boyd tells Grace.

"When do you want my analysis by?" Grace asks picking up all the files she needs.

"As soon as possible, Grace. It may be relevant to the case we're working on right now, so the more information we have the better off we'll be. The quicker the better on the analysis, Grace." Boyd gives his usual response to Grace's usual question.

"I'll see what I can do. Are you going to tell me what the case is about?" Grace asks as she leans against Boyd's desk.

"No, I don't want you to have any preconceived notions about the case. Just do the analysis and then we'll go over the details." Boyd says firmly.

"Alright, I'll get started on this analysis. Please tell me you put coffee on." Grace pleads for some good news. She needs coffee to do an analysis.

"Well, I didn't, but someone did. I've already had one cup this morning." Boyd tells Grace.

"Good." Grace leaves Boyd's office and goes to drop the files off in her office. After she drops off the files she goes off to get a cup of coffee.


	2. Checking the Facts

After Grace gets her coffee she parks herself behind her desk to get some reading done. She knows she can't take too much time to get her analysis done without Boyd getting more upset. She's trying to concentrate, but the noise in the squad room is outrageous. "Seriously, pipe down everyone. I'm trying to get an analysis done." Grace hollers from her office door.

"Sorry Grace." Spence apologizes for interrupting the psychologist. He likes Grace. She's the mother figure of the unit.

Grace smiles to herself as she sits back down behind her desk. She pulls out a highlighter and then wonders if she can write on the file. She picks up the files and walks over to Boyd's office. "Boyd, can I write on this file?"

"Of course you can Grace. The file ended up here. You can do whatever you want with it." Boyd smirks at Grace's question.

"Okay." Grace retreats to her office. When she looks up every so often she looks over to see Boyd in his office. She always checks to make sure Boyd is okay. He takes things very hard. He's right about this police report, however. It's almost as if they've omitted something on purpose. She compares the police report to the independent psychiatrist's report. She's not surprised that the two things don't match. She pulls off the highlighter lid and highlights the inconsistencies between the two reports. The police report says opposite things to the psychiatrist's reports. She checks the dates on the two reports and is instantly annoyed when she realizes that the psychiatrist's report got to the police three weeks before their report was written. When she reads the court transcripts she can see that the cops who testified lied about the psychiatrist's report. She realizes they must have fabricated the psychiatrist's report they gave the crown council and the defence council so the case will go their way.


	3. You Have a Decision to Make

"Boyd!" Grace walks into Boyd's office. "You were right. The cops lied in court transcripts, falsified their reports and they must have falsified the psychiatrist's reports that went to the crown council and the defence. The date on the police report was three weeks after the psychiatrist's report. The police knew exactly what they were doing."

"Shit! Now what do I do? One of these guys I've know my entire career. Do I go to my boss and let him deal with this part of the situation of do I get Spence to go pick them up? I don't know what to do. Help me out here, Grace." Boyd says seriously.

Grace looks shocked. "Boyd you never ask me for personal advice. I'm not sure I know what to tell you this time. Sometimes you need to go on instinct. You have good instincts and you know what's right. Would you like to talk anything through?"

"I know what I have to do but I don't know if I can do it. This is a colleague, a man who I looked up to. I hate this part. I know I have to do this, but I don't have to like it. Police officers are supposed to be honest and moral. I joined the force to protect people. I hate dirty cops. How many cops am I destroying today?" Boyd asks heavily as he sinks onto his sofa.

"I know you don't like this, Boyd. That's not surprising, but you're right, there is only one option for you and it's not easy. You go do what you need to do and I'll be here for you when you get back. You stay strong, Boyd. Do what's right like you always do." Grace says gently.

Boyd sighs heavily. "Thanks Grace. I needed that conversation. This job doesn't get any easier. I wish I didn't have to do this."

"I know that Boyd. No one wants to do things like this. Why don't you get Spence to go and pick him up as a courtesy and then you and I can question him?" Grace suggests.

"That sounds perfect. I don't want to be the one to arrest him." Boyd goes and opens his office door. "Spence go pick up this guy will you and be courteous hey? He's one of us and he's not our murderer. I just want to talk to him so be gentle."

"Ok boss. Be back soon. I'm taking Stella with me." Spence picks up his coat and heads out. He's quickly back to pick up the file.

"Yeah, you might actually need that Spence." Grace teases the young man.

"Thanks for the reminder Grace." Spence says sarcastically. He and Stella quickly leave the squad room again.

Grace and Boyd look at each other and laugh. They're like a big, crazy family in this unit. "God, do you think Spence will ever change?" Grace asks as she flops onto the sofa next to Boyd.

"With any luck he'll grow up enough that he stops forgetting things. He's a good cop. He's just a little scattered and he hates paperwork, which is not surprising. If he gets a firm hand now there's no telling how far he can go. He'll surpass me one day I bet simply because he's willing to play ball with the brass." Boyd says honestly.

"You don't usually talk this much, Boyd." Grace comments nonchalantly.

"I talk to prevent my brain from thinking about the situation I'm in. I don't even care what we talk about." Boyd says heavily.


	4. Where Have You Been All My Life?

Grace scooches closer to Boyd, sitting right next to him and leaning her head against his chest. Boyd casually puts his arm around Grace's shoulders and Grace puts her arm around Boyd's waist. She's trying to reassure Boyd about what he's doing. "Are you alright? You look like you could use a drink." Grace asks seriously.

"I could use a drink, but it's a bit early. We still need to question this cop. Why don't we go out for a drink after work?" Boyd suggests.

"Only if that drink comes with dinner." Grace teases Boyd.

"Of course we can have dinner. You pick the pub. I think we'll both need some time with each other. You've always been very helpful in steadying my nerves." Boyd turns towards Grace a little more.

"Boyd are we ever going to talk about the sexual tension, the connection that seems to exist between us?" Grace asks seriously.

"I think we're more likely to act on it than discuss it ever." Boyd leans forward and kisses Grace softly. He's had a terrible day already, but that's not the reason he's kissing Grace. He fell in love with her a long time ago. Boyd isn't one for words. He's more an actions man.

Grace knows that Boyd is right. They probably won't ever talk about this, at least not seriously, but she's hoping that this will go further if he gives them a chance. She winds her fingers into Boyd's silver hair. He's rugged and handsome and he knows he's probably right although if she plays her cards right she may get Boyd to open up. She'll wait until he's tired and full later and then she'll see what she can get him to reveal.

"Would you stop thinking for two minutes, Grace? You make me nervous." Boyd teases her.

Grace smirks. "You're a good kisser Boyd, but I don't think I got a chance to show off my skills." Grace initiates the kiss this time. She knows she has to dominate the kiss in order to use her skills to best effect. She runs the tip of her tongue across Boyd's lips and sinks languidly against his chest. Boyd wraps his arms around Grace's back immediately. He doesn't want to push Grace too quickly so he slowly runs his tongue across her tongue and then along her lips. He knows he has to stay alert in case Spence and Stella come back soon, but he's finding it difficult. Grace is a better kisser than he would have though and she is distracting him. Grace slowly pulls back from the kiss and lays her head on Boyd's chest.

Boyd is breathing heavily. "God Grace, where have you been all my life with kisses like that? That was absolutely incredible. Where have you been hiding those skills?"

Grace blushes under Boyd's compliments. "Who knows how I got this good? Lots of experience in the '60s and '70s I guess."

Boyd chuckles. Grace has an excellent sense of humour. He's more comfortable with Grace than with anyone else in his entire life. The banter between the two of them is so natural. Grace curls her feet under her after she slips her shoes off. Boyd pulls her as close to him as he can.

Grace can hardly believe how demonstrative Boyd is being. He's normally much more conservative and reserved in his actions towards other. Spence and Stella walk into the squad room. Grace is expecting Boyd to pull away, but he doesn't.


	5. Curiosity Killed Spence

Spence comes into Boyd's office. "The DSI is in the interrogation room, boss."

"Thanks Spence. I'll be right there. Grace, I want you in the observation room with Stella. Spence and I are doing the interrogation. Spence unless you have something really crucial to say, don't speak. I'm going to nail this guy. Let's go." Boyd says. He's as determined as ever to mete out justice.

Grace follows Boyd out of the room and Spence hangs back to talk to her. "So, what was that all about in Boyd's office, Grace?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Spence." Grace says smoothly.

"Oh come on, you were all cuddled up in his arms and he didn't try and hide it when I came in. What's all that about? Boyd's never like that." Spence teases Grace.

"You'll have to ask him, even I don't know the answer to that." Grace says calmly.

"Quit it Spence. Don't be cheeky." Boyd says as they approach the interrogation room.

"I'm just curious." Spence complains.

"Curiosity killed the cat Spence." Boyd grumbles. "Now, do you think we can do some police work now?"

It's always been clear to Grace that Boyd always hates to talk about his personal life. Since she hasn't even had a chance to talk to Boyd yet she doesn't think it's fair if Spence gets the low down first.

"I mean come on Grace. What can you see in Grumpy Gus over here?" Spence presses Grace.

"Spence just leave it, alright? It's none of your business. It's for the two of us to figure out and no one else to worry about." Grace says firmly. She can see Boyd breathe a sigh of relief behind Spence.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, Grace." Spence says. In reality he's upset with Grace for making this decision because he happens to think Boyd will break her heart.

"Warning heard and received Spence, but I can look after myself. Now, let's get back to work before Boyd has a coronary." Grace says gently. She breathes a sigh of relief as Spence and Boyd head into the interrogation room.


	6. I Want the Scoop!

"So, what is really going on?" Stella asks as she and Grace enter the observation room.

"I'm not even sure I know what's going on yet." Grace is still confused about what happened in Boyd's office.

"Isn't that typical of Boyd to leave everything unresolved and leave you confused." Stella exclaims.

"Don't worry we'll work it all out. He's just upset right now with the fact this DSI fabricated a report that let a man go free and that man that went free is our suspect for this case. He's a little preoccupied. He knows this man too." Grace reassures Stella.

"It's all making him feel insecure. I can see that. Just be careful, Grace. Don't let yourself be another notch on his bedpost just because you feel sorry for him. He does tend to go through women like shirts." Stella cautions Grace.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Stella. He doesn't intimidate me the way he does other women." Grace turns her attention to the interrogation. She watches Boyd's body language carefully. She knows this interrogation already has him on edge and she wants to be able to pull him out if he gets too riled. He's going hard at DSI Miller to try and get him to break. This is Boyd at his very best. Grace can see DSI Miller's stress level rising. "He's going to crack."

"How do you know?" Stella asks. She's not watching DSI Miller. She's watching Boyd's interrogation techniques. She wants to pick up some tips from him.

"The stress is all over his face. He's not used to being treated like this. He'll either lash out or crack." Grace says seriously. She's trying to watch DSI Miller and Boyd at this same time. Boyd is so confident in the interrogation room. She watches as DSI Miller does crack under Boyd's questions. It's a quick confession to doctoring the reports. Grace breathes a sigh of relief. Boyd managed well in a high stress situation.


	7. Do You Have Time for Lunch?

Boyd turns the tape off and exits the interrogation room and Grace quickly leaves the observation room to meet Boyd. "Are you alright?" Grace asks seriously.

Boyd leans against the wall. "Damn it, why do cops come to the conclusion that it's easier to be corrupt and if that's the case why the hell am I still fighting this fight?"

Grace leans against the wall across from Boyd. She wants Boyd to be honest, but she knows he won't do it while Stella and Spence are around. "Do you have plans for lunch today, Boyd?"

"No, do I ever have lunch plans? Why do you ask?" Boyd asks tiredly.

"Why don't we go out for lunch? I think you could use a break and it would give you a chance to vent without being interrupted." Grace suggests.

"That sounds great. I need to get out of here for a while. This has been a tough day. Let me just tell Spence and then we can go." Boyd doesn't take much persuasion.

"Great just meet me in my office. I'm going to collect my coat and bag." Grace pushes herself away from the wall and heads for her office.

Boyd trails after Grace into the squad room. "Hey Spence, Grace and I are going for lunch. If you absolutely need to get a hold of me I have my mobile, but it had better be a serious emergency." Boyd walks into his office and picks up his coat before he walks next door to Grace's office and says, "Are we ready to go, Grace?"

"Yes, I am. Where do you suggest we go for lunch?" Grace asks as she buttons her coat.

"Well, it depends. Do you want pub food or do you want Italian food?" Boyd asks as he and Grace walk out her office.

Grace tucks her hand into the crook of Boyd's arm. "I think I would like Italian food because then we can have red wine."

"Good point. Come on, we'll walk to this great Italian place nearby."


	8. Lunch Out

Boyd and Grace walk away from the office and down the street on a grey London day. It's not cold, but it's damp and Grace is beginning to wish she'd brought her umbrella with her. Boyd pulls Grace close to him to try to protect her from the dampness.

Grace smiles at Boyd's gallantry. She leans her head on his shoulder. Anyone watching the two of them would think they were a very comfortable married couple. Grace is well aware of the looks they're getting. She also knows Boyd is oblivious to the looks and reactions around them. Boyd steers Grace towards a small Italian restaurant. He holds the door open for Grace and enters the restaurant with her. The restaurant is warm, cosy, and smells beautiful. Grace loves when Boyd picks homey restaurants.

Boyd orders a half bottle of red wine for the two of them when they're seated. Grace always trusts Boyd's wine picks. She browses the menu but has no idea what to order.

"Boyd, this is obviously a restaurant you're familiar with. What do you suggest? You know my tastes." Grace asks Boyd.

"I think you'd like the angel hair scampi or the pasta primavera or the baked mozzarella rigatoni." Boyd thinks carefully.

"Thanks Boyd. What are you going to have?" Grace asks as she sips her wine.

"I'm having pasta ala carbonara. It's excellent here." Boyd relaxes back into his seat. He feels like he's put a full day's work in already.

"Do we have to go back to work after this?" Grace sighs heavily.

"Yeah, we do. I don't want to either, but we still have a case to solve. Today has been long enough already. I don't want to go back. My mind is still spinning from earlier." Boyd echoes Grace's sigh.

Grace sets her wine down and reaches across the table for Boyd's hand to reassure him. "It's okay, Boyd. You did what you had to do. There's no shame in that. I know it must have been mentally exhausting. There's nothing wrong with admitting that."

Boyd sighs again. He hates talking about his feelings. "You know, why do we have to go back to work today. Eve won't be finished the post mortem until tomorrow and Spence and Stella can handle most things. Why don't we take the rest of the day to ourselves?"

"You know that sounds wonderful. We have lots to talk about." Grace says gently. She doesn't want to push Boyd too quickly.

"Yeah, I guess we do. That kiss was very special to me, Grace. I don't regret it." Boyd says gently and honestly.

"I'm glad you don't regret it. I don't regret it either. That was very special to me too. We've always had a connection." Grace says sweetly.

"We certainly have. I always thought this could happen between us, but I didn't dare to hope." Boyd says honestly. He's not usually so open with his feelings, in fact usually he hates it, but Grace somehow can make him open up. She deserves him being truthful with her.


	9. Flirting

Their waitress comes over. "Can I take your order?"

"I'll have the angel hair scampi please." Grace requests. She passes the young woman her menu.

"That's an excellent option. What can I get you, sir?" The young woman asks Boyd.

"I'll have the pasta ala carbonara and we'll have the bruschetta to start." Boyd says firmly.

"Of course sir." The young woman smiles widely at Boyd before she walks away.

"She was flirting with you." Grace teases Boyd. Young women seem to be drawn to him and Grace can see why. He's a very good looking older man, perfect for women who have father issues.

"There only one women for me, Grace, and it certainly isn't that leggy young blonde with fluff where her brain should be. That's not what I want anymore. I want something more for my life." Boyd says seriously.

"That's very grown up of you Boyd. I didn't expect to hear that from you. It's good to hear." Grace smiles at Boyd and pours herself another glass of wine.

"I guess growing up had to happen eventually. It's a little late coming, but better late than never." Boyd is enjoying the light banter between himself and Grace.

Grace is chuckling at Boyd's words. He's always so self-deprecating, but at least she knows he's only teasing this time. She's not always certain that he is teasing about his self-deprecation or when he is teasing.


	10. Eyes Wide Open

Their young waitress comes over with their appetizer. "Here you are. Would you like any fresh parmesan cheese or pepper?"

Boyd knows Grace doesn't like parmesan cheese and they don't need pepper. "No, thank you. This is fine as is." Boyd says firmly.

The waitress steps away from the table to allow the couple to relax and enjoy their afternoon. She winks at Boyd as she turns away from Grace.

"How is it possible that so many young women think you're so wonderful?" Grace teases Boyd. She knows Boyd is just naturally very attractive. He has a bad boy image that most women find extremely sexy.

"Beats the hell out of me. We both know I'm not the best catch. They're just looking at the facade. The facade looks good, but the inside is pretty broken and rundown." Boyd teases Grace. "It makes me wonder why you've decided we're a good idea."

"I go into this with my eyes wide open. I know exactly who you are. While that fact should make me squeamish about getting into a relationship with you, it doesn't. You and I are excellent together, slightly volatile, but the rapport we have with each other is the important part." Grace says gently. She watches Boyd bite into a piece of bruschetta and smiles at him.

"I couldn't have put it any better myself, Grace. That was beautifully put. You have such a way with words. It took me a long time to realize that." Boyd reaches out and gently touches Grace's cheek. He's never really appreciated her beauty before.

Grace blushes under Boyd's scrutiny. His eyes are so intense, but also easy to read if you know the signals. She's finally learned to read his signals. He doesn't even know all his own signals all the time. He's more oblivious than most men his age.


	11. Unbelievable

"Don't forget to phone Spence and let him know we're not coming back in." Grace reminds Boyd.

"He probably already suspects, but I'll let him know right now." Boyd pulls his mobile out of his inside jacket pocket and finds Spence's direct line in the office. "Hey Spence. Grace and I won't be back in the office today so I'll see you tomorrow. We're just going to track down a couple of leads."

"Yeah right, boss." Spence says sarcastically. "See you tomorrow."

Boyd hangs up the phone and smirks. "He didn't believe you at all, did he?" Grace asks with a beaming smile.

"No, he didn't. Cue the office rumour mill then. I think we may have opened the floodgates. I think we'd best be ready to face the onslaught tomorrow when we go back to work." Boyd says seriously.

"Well, as long as we face the onslaught together I'll be fine." Grace sips her red wine and looks pointedly at Boyd.

"I would never throw you to the dogs and let you deal with the gossip hounds. No, we'll face them together. Spence will have a field day of course. It will all be worth it in the end. I'm not going to make any grand promises, Grace, but I will promise to try my best to make this work." Boyd says solemnly.

"I would never ask you for anything else than to try. We both know that this isn't going to be easy, but I think it's worth it." Grace says gently.

"It's so worth it. You still underestimate how fabulous you are. You don't realize how good a catch you are for anyone. You're beautiful, Grace, and you're smart and you're kind and you're gentle. You're worried about me leaving you and I'm worried that you're going to figure out that you deserve something more." Boyd admits.


	12. Obvious Affection

The waitress comes over and collects the appetizer plate. The young woman immediately notices Boyd holding Grace's hand on top of the tablecloth. His thumb is gently caressing the back of Grace's hand. Grace wants to reassure Boyd so as soon as their waitress leaves Grace walks around the table, perches herself on Boyd's knee, puts her arms around Boyd's shoulders, and kisses him softly. "You may think I deserve someone better, but I don't want someone better, I want you. You're the one I want to share my life with okay? So stop worrying so much, it makes me nervous."

Boyd gives Grace a squeeze and kisses her softly before she gets up and sits back in her own chair. Luckily the restaurant is fairly quiet for lunch otherwise Grace would never have behaved the way she just did. Boyd suddenly looks more relaxed and confident. Boyd reaches across the table to hold Grace's hand. He's not usually so publicly demonstrative, but Grace appreciates the effort he's putting in. Boyd's hands are remarkably soft with the exception of a couple of calluses. Grace's knee is just touching Boyd's under the table. Boyd must be slightly restless since his knee is bouncing under the table. He notices the pale purple lacquer on Grace's fingernails. "Have you always had painted nails, Grace?"

"I usually only paint my nails in the summer, but my daughter came to visit this weekend and she did my nails for me on Friday night. The splash of colour is nice in this gloomy weather. You're so unobservant, Boyd." Grace teases Boyd.

"Apparently I'm only unobservant when it comes to you, Grace. I've always been pretty obtuse when it comes to women." Boyd runs his hand through his hair and pours himself another glass of wine.

Grace smiles in spite of trying not to. Boyd has always been particularly obtuse when it comes to how attractive he is to women. This is the most open and honest they've ever been with each other.


	13. Dessert

Their waitress comes over with their main course. She's quickly dismissed when neither of them wants fresh cheese or pepper.

"You know, there's a little gelato shop attached to the restaurant. Why don't we get some to take home with us?" Boyd suggests.

"That sounds great. We'll have to get a taxi back. We've both been drinking." Grace reminds Boyd.

"Right. That's not a problem. Do you like your pasta?" Boyd asks.

"Yes, the pasta is very nice. It was a good suggestion, Boyd, thank you." Grace smiles across the table at her companion.

Boyd falls silent and for once Grace doesn't find his silence unnerving. She often gets nervous when Boyd isn't talking, but not this afternoon. At this point Boyd would rather be at home with Grace. The candles on the table are gently illuminating Grace's face and she looks absolutely stunning. "You are so beautiful Grace."

Grace blushes. Boyd's compliments are always so off the cuff. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, I mean it. You don't have to look so surprised, I'm just being honest. You're always telling me to express my emotions and now that I am you don't believe me." Boyd teases Grace.

"It's just been so long since anyone told me that." Grace says quietly.

"Come on, let's get some gelato and go home. I'll prove to you how beautiful you are." Boyd says seriously. Boyd helps Grace into her coat and walks her over to the gelato shop. "What kind of gelato do you want? If you say chocolate I swear I'll scream."

"What about the strawberry cheesecake one?" Grace suggests as she looks at the flavours.

"That's perfect. We'll have a half litre of the strawberry cheesecake gelato please." Boyd says politely. He wraps his arms around Grace's waist as they wait for the gelato. Grace leans her head back against Boyd's chest.

"A half litre of gelato Boyd? Are you trying to make me gain weight?" Grace accuses Boyd which she does all the time.

"I decline comment because either way I answer I'm going to be in trouble." Boyd kisses the top of Grace's head. "Besides gelato isn't as fattening as ice cream and we don't have to eat it all tonight. Between the two of us I'm the one who should be watching my weight, not you." Boyd takes the container of gelato from the woman behind the counter. "Come on, let's go home. We'll go get a cab."


	14. Early Bedtime

**This chapter gets steamy!**

* * *

Grace and Boyd walk outside and Boyd quickly hails a cab. "Your house is closest Grace." Boyd says as he ushers Grace into the traditional black cab.

Grace gives the cab driver her address and then leans back against Boyd. The sights and sounds of London go flying past as the cab speeds down the street.

Boyd pops the gelato into Grace's freezer when they get to her house. Grace sits down on the couch and Boyd lies down with his head in Grace's lap. Grace runs her fingers through Boyd's silver hair. "I hate what I had to do today Grace. It makes me feel terrible. It makes me feel as if I've betrayed my profession."

"I know that Boyd. Today wasn't easy for either of us. Come up here and kiss me." Grace requests.

"I think I can do that." Boyd puts his arm along the back of the sofa and pulls Grace close to him. He kisses her softly and waits for Grace to deepen the kiss. Grace puts her arms around Boyd's shoulders and slowly deepens the kiss relaxing into Boyd's arms. She's still cautious about all of this, but Boyd is making her feel more confident. Boyd lies back on the sofa and Grace lies down next to him. Boyd puts his arm around Grace's waist and Grace lays her head on Boyd's arm. "Grace do you mind if I put the T.V. on for a minute? I just want to check the sports."

"Sure Boyd." Grace passes Boyd the remote from the coffee table. "Do you think that the gelato is hard enough to eat?"

"Probably. Just give me a few minutes to get the headlines and then I'll serve it up for us." Boyd pulls Grace flush against the length of his body. Boyd listens to the sports headlines and then turns the T.V. off. He wanders into the kitchen and comes back into the living room carrying one big bowl of gelato and two spoons. "Here we are Grace."

"That looks really yummy." Grace sits up and Boyd comes and sits next to her. She takes a spoon from Boyd and digs into the gelato. She sinks back into the couch cushions when she has her first bite.

"I take it you like it then?" Boyd asks with a cheeky smile. He loves to see Grace this happy.

"Oh, it's absolutely fantastic. It was a good choice." Grace says happily.

Boyd digs his spoon into the gelato and is surprised when he genuinely enjoys it. Normally he prefers a light fruit gelato but this is very nice.

Grace notices a spot of gelato on the edge of Boyd's mouth. She leans forward and kisses the gelato from his mouth.

"You're cheeky." Boyd turns towards and Grace and kisses her passionately. Grace is clearly not shy about expressing her emotions. When Boyd kisses Grace he can taste red wine and gelato. Grace unties Boyd's tie and begins to unbutton Boyd's shirt. "You kiss wonderfully, Grace. I'm going to go put this gelato away. Are you ready to take the next step?" Boyd asks seriously.

Grace leans back towards Boyd and kisses him firmly. "Take me to bed, Boyd."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Be right back." Boyd bounces up taking the gelato back to the kitchen. He pops the bowl into the freezer and comes back into the living room. Grace has slipped her shoes off and unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse exposing part of her chest and her cleavage. Boyd is stunned at how beautiful she looks. Boyd scoops Grace into his arms and carries her upstairs. Grace directs Boyd to her bedroom at the end of the hall. Boyd sets Grace down on the bed and kicks his shoes off. He carefully straddles Grace on the bed and leans forward to kiss her while trying to make her comfortable. He knows that it's been a long time for Grace since she's been in this position.

Grace untucks Boyd's shirt from his elegant trousers. She finishes unbuttoning his shirt and pushes it down off his shoulders.

Boyd pauses Grace's hands as they roam over his chest. "Grace, are you certain about this? Is this really the direction you want our relationship to go?"

"I wouldn't have let you kiss me in the office, I wouldn't have kissed you in the restaurant and I wouldn't have let you do this now if I wasn't sure about our relationship going this way. I'm fine Boyd." Grace pulls Boyd down to kiss him again.

Boyd finally relaxes into the situation. He focuses all his attention on Grace who looks absolutely beautiful. "You tell me if I make you uncomfortable at any point." Boyd murmurs as he kisses Grace's neck. He slowly works his way down and unbuttons her blouse.

Grace stills Boyd's hands before he slips her blouse off and says, "I have some scarring from the cancer operation."

"That doesn't matter. They're just a part of who you are. You're still beautiful. You've always been beautiful to me. Besides, I have scars too. It doesn't matter." Boyd kisses Grace's lips tenderly. When he looks down at Grace when he pulls away from the kiss she has tears rolling down her face. Boyd moves and leans against the headboard and draws Grace with him. "Maybe you're not ready for this." Boyd says gently.

"Yes, I am. I just didn't expect you to be so sweet about all of this. You've been very understanding today Boyd. It's not your usual attitude." Grace shifts and straddles Boyd's legs. She slips her blouse off and drops it off the side of the bed. Under her blouse she's wearing a black lace bra.

Boyd thinks Grace looks absolutely stunning. He runs his hand slowly and softly up her arms. Grace leans forward and kisses Boyd passionately. When she opens her eyes after the kiss she can see the passion blazing in his eyes. She always knew Boyd was a very passionate man. His eyes make her feel so sexy.

Grace sits up, slips her bra off and then she looks away from Boyd so she can't see his reaction to her scars from her operation. She feels Boyd's hand on her chin. He turns her face back towards him. "You're beautiful, Grace." Boyd stretches up and kisses Grace under him. He softly kisses the scar on her breast. "I wish I could take this away, but I wouldn't do that because it's a symbol of how strong and brave you are. You were braver than I've ever been." Boyd whispers into Grace's hair.

For the first time in many years Grace feel womanly and feminine. Boyd is making her feel very confident and brave. She looks up at him with mischievous eyes and slowly begins to unbuckle and unzip his pants.

"You're awfully eager to get into my pants, Grace." Boyd teases. When Grace is finished her work he shimmies out of his pants and kicks them down to the bottom of the bed.


	15. Creaky and Old

Later Grace and Boyd are lying naked on top of the duvet. Boyd is still breathing heavily. Grace's head is resting on Boyd's chest. She uses a feather light touch on Boyd's scars. "Do they hurt?"

"They did when they happened, but they don't anymore." Boyd murmurs tiredly.

Grace puts her arm around Boyd's waist. "I could use a nap. I don't know about you." Grace entwines her legs with Boyd's.

Normally Boyd can't stand the touchy-feely side of a relationship, but he feels so strongly about Grace he's willing to be more demonstrative with her. "A nap sounds perfect. I don't want to nap under the duvet, but we're going to need the sheet."

Grace sighs heavily. "That involves moving." She thinks for a moment before she answers. "Alright, I'll go close the curtains. You fold the duvet down to the bottom of the bed." Grace slowly climbs out of bed. Boyd watches Grace for a minute before her quickly folds the duvet down to the bottom of the bed.

Boyd slowly climbs under the sheet and get comfy and Grace comes and joins him. "It's a very good thing we did this here because my back wouldn't have survived." Boyd whispers.

"We're both creaky and old, Boyd. We're not at a point in our lives where we're going to be overly adventurous, but I'm okay with that if you are." Grace says honestly.

"I'm okay with that, although I was awfully tempted to try and convince you to have sex in front of your lovely fireplace, but maybe another time." Boyd says sleepily.

Grace curls herself around Boyd's long, sturdy frame. She feels so safe in Boyd's arms. "Maybe one day we'll do that, but certainly not today." Grace yawns against Boyd's chest.

Boyd is practically asleep by the time Grace is finished talking. Grace looks up at Boyd and smiles before cuddles against him and falls asleep. She is so happy. Boyd is warmer than she is.

* * *

**If you're going to leave a nasty review please be "mature" enough to leave your name on your review like other grown-ups do!  
**


	16. Hickeys and Teasing

Grace wakes up before Boyd and she allows her hands to roam over his body. As her hands begin roam below his waist under the sheet Boyd murmurs, "That's a dangerous move unless you're prepared for what may pop up."

"I'm a big girl. I can deal with anything you can come up with." Grace teases Boyd.

Boyd's eyes snap open when he feels Grace's hand on his bare thigh. "Oh really. That's a dare if I've ever heard one." Boyd pulls Grace against his body and kisses her passionately. "Nice hickey by the way."

"Where?" Grace asks sounding panicky. She doesn't want any of her colleagues to notice what her activities have been.

"Right there." Boyd runs his thumb across a love bite he left on Grace just beneath her clavicle.

"Oh well, at least that means none of our colleagues will notice that, but they may notice yours." Grace strokes a mark on Boyd's neck just beneath his jaw line.

"Great, well at least I'm not very squeamish about showing off the marks I receive as a result of my rolls in the hay. You have seen me come in with battle scars before. I'm proud of this love bite, but I won't tell anyone unless you tell me it's okay." Boyd says quietly.

"I don't mind if we tell our colleagues, but maybe we should wait until we get our relationship a little more settled." Grace suggests gently.

"Grace, don't you think Spence and Stella will figure it all out and put two and two together?" Boyd asks the woman laying in his arms.

Grace sighs and says, "I suppose you're right. Our colleagues will spot the change in our behaviour, so maybe it's better to be honest than to try and lie to them." Grace leans up on her elbows and kisses Boyd gently.

Boyd's stomach grumbles as Grace pulls away from the kiss. "I think it's time we got something to eat." Boyd chuckles as he holds Grace to his chest.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. Shall we order a curry from the shop around the corner?" Grace suggests as she runs her fingers lightly over Boyd's sculpted chest. "I'm starving."

"Curry sounds great. In order to get food though we have to move and put clothes on." Boyd yawns and burrows back into the covers.

"Yeah, we do, but I can make it up to you later. Plus, I have an excellent bottle of wine we can have with the curry and I know you can't resist good wine." Grace teases Boyd. She slides out of bed and walks over to her closet. Boyd can't believe that he's seeing Grace's beautiful, nude body. She slips her pyjamas on and pulls a robe on over her pyjamas. When she turns around Boyd has pulled his boxers on is pulling his trousers on. He looks so handsome with just his pants on.

"I suppose that we should each have an overnight bag at each other's house so we can go to work the next day not wearing the same clothes." Boyd says seriously.

"That's very smart. We should do that. I like that I feel like we have a definite future and that is so positive for me." Grace walks over to Boyd and wraps her arms around Boyd's waist.

Boyd hugs Grace tightly. "It's a huge positive for me. We have a bright future as long as we continue to talk which I can't believe I'm saying. I don't want to screw this up."

Grace stands on tiptoe and kisses Boyd. "We'll be fine, Boyd. We're not afraid to tell each other anything and that will help. I want this to be successful and I really care about you."

Boyd kisses the top of Grace's head. "You're right. We can do this. Thank you Grace. Sometimes I need a kick in the ass."


	17. Dinner

Grace kisses Boyd's chest gently. "Let's go order dinner. I'm so hungry."

"You look so beautiful, Grace. I can't believe I've gotten to see you like this. You look so relaxed." Boyd cuddles against Grace.

"I'm very relaxed. You seem much calmer than earlier in the day." Grace says running her hands up Boyd's chest.

Boyd runs his fingers through Grace's hair before he walks over, finds his jacket on the floor, and pulls his wallet out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "Let's go decide on dinner."

Grace finds the menu for the curry restaurant around the corner. She curls onto her place on the sofa. Boyd sits next to Grace.

"There's really good options at this curry restaurant." Boyd says looking at the menu with his glasses sliding down his nose.

"I'm getting the prawn korma. It's so good." Grace says as she leans against Boyd's shoulder.

"I'm going to try the goa prawn curry. I've never had it before, but it sounds really good." Boyd decides quickly.

"We'll get some lasooni naan to go with it. Here, you order and I'll go find some wine to have with dinner." Grace tosses Boyd the cordless phone and heads into the kitchen. She finds a chilled bottle of white and a bottle of red. She takes the two bottle in to Boyd so he can pick the wine.

Boyd picks the white wine instead of the red to go with their Indian food. "Come and sit with me Grace."

"Give me a minute. I'm just going to grab a couple of glasses and a corkscrew. You just relax." Grace smiles at Boyd. She sets the wine down on the coffee table and goes back into the kitchen. She's quickly back. She passes Boyd the corkscrew. "Would you do the honours?"

Boyd pops the cork on the wine and pours each of them their first glass of wine. Grace sits down next to Boyd and cuddles against him. Boyd casually puts his arm around Grace's shoulders.

"How long did they say the food would be?" Grace asks as she sips her wine.

"They said about half an hour. We have some time to relax. Boyd tells Grace.

Grace curls her feet under her. She knows Boyd is watching her intently, but rather than making her uncomfortable it just makes her more confident. She sets her wine glass down and wraps her arm around his waist. She lets her hand roam over Boyd's bare chest. She's surprised he's still so sculpted. She doesn't know when he has time to maintain his physique. Boyd relaxes into the couch and the situation he's in with Grace. He and Grace have always been very comfortable with each other, but after their earlier activities he thought things may have been awkward.


	18. Overthinking

"Are you happy Grace? We haven't totally screwed us up by taking this step have we? We're both certain about this right? We're still going to be able to work together aren't we?" Boyd sounds panicky all of a sudden.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden? You were fine earlier. I'm very happy Boyd. I couldn't be any happier. No, we haven't screwed up us. I think we've made us better. I'm certain about this so I hope you are. Of course we're going to be able to work together still. Stop panicking! You're overthinking this. You seemed more settled when we were upstairs in bed." Grace tries to reassure Boyd.

"There's a reason for that." Boyd grumbles quietly.

"I know you're confident there, but you do realize that 90% of our relationship will not be taking place there, so we better figure this part out. I can't believe how insecure you seem to be right now." Grace holds Boyd's hand and squeezes it firmly.

"Just a bout of insecurity, Grace. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're happy." Boyd kisses the top of Grace's head.

Grace smirks against Boyd's chest. She can't believe how insecure Boyd can be. It's clear that some of the women from his past have torn down his self-esteem terribly. She hopes that she can give him a boost to his self-esteem in this area. He doesn't show his insecurity that often, but Grace knows that it runs deep in his psyche. He can relax with her, but she gets the impression that he doesn't relax with very many people. "I'm sorry that you don't trust yourself in this."

"Most of the time I do trust myself, but I have moments where I have trouble believing this is all real." Boyd says softly.

* * *

**This goes out to Howie who seems to have no trouble leaving a review, but not wanting to get replies to the questions he's asking. If you don't like the story no one is asking you to read it!  
**


	19. Delivery

The doorbell rings, Boyd stands up quickly and says, "I'll go."

"No, I better go. All the delivery people from the restaurant know me." Grace stands up and grabs her handbag on the way to the door. "Hi Jasz! It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, Dr. Foley. Here's your dinner." Jasz passes Grace the bag with their dinner in it.

"Oh, it smells so yummy. How much do I owe you Jasz?" Grace asks pulling her pocketbook out of her handbag.

"£17, Dr. Foley." Jasz consults the receipt.

Grace gives Jasz a £20 note and says, "Keep the change, Jasz. Thanks, we'll see you again very soon."

"Have a good night, Dr. Foley." Jasz says politely.

Grace carries dinner into the living room. When she gets there Boyd already has cutlery and napkins. "Here we go." Grace sets the bag down.

"How much do I owe you, Grace?" Boyd asks as he opens the bag.

"You don't owe me anything. You bought lunch. This is my treat." Grace says as she sits down next to Boyd.

Boyd opens the three containers and breathes in the soft, spicy scents wafting up from the containers. "I'm guessing this one's mine."

"Well, this one's definitely mine, so that one must be yours." Grace says as she picks up her dinner. "I've never had the dish you're having, but all of the food from their restaurant is very good." She waits until Boyd has had his first bite and she waits to see his reaction.

"You're right. The food is very good. It's slightly spicy but very nice." Boyd smiles at the confused look on Grace's face. "I knew what you were going to ask."

"You read me far too easily. Should I be worried about what you can tell people about me? Am I really that revealing?" Grace asks as she smirks around the rim of her wine glass.

"I would never tell people the way I can read your face. You're only that revealing to me, but I suspect I am equally revealing to you." Boyd teases Grace.

"I can read you quite easily, but that is more a reflection on our relationship than on any perceived weakness in you." Grace says gently.

Boyd leans over and kisses Grace's cheek. "You do know how to flatter me, Grace. It's sweet really. I appreciate it very much."

"Sometimes you need a little flattering, a little ego boost. You are far too hard on yourself. You're so self-deprecating." Grace looks tenderly at Boyd.

Boyd chuckles. "You're always telling me I have far too much ego. That's one of my biggest faults, so you say."

"Just because you have more ego than the average man doesn't make it any less fragile. When you have a day like today you always need a little something to pick you up and make you feel better. I don't mind doing that for you. You manage to make me feel better without you even realizing it. The least I can do is pay you back every once in a while." Grace says sweetly.

"You do much more for me than I do for you. You give yourself far too little credit for how much you do for me and how much you care about what happens to me." Boyd says honestly. He sets his empty curry container down on the coffee table and hugs Grace to him.

Grace leans her head on Boyd's shoulder. He can be so sweet when he puts his mind to it.


	20. A Comfortable Silence

Grace sips the glass of wine she's been nursing all night. She doesn't want to be drunk when she and Boyd go back up to bed. She runs one hand up and down Boyd's thigh. She can feel Boyd's breathing quicken at her actions. Grace is being so bold. Boyd is shocked at her behaviour. He's used to seeing her being really confident in her professional life, but this confidence in her personal life is new. He loves to see her like this. Her satin pyjamas are visible above the collar of her robe. He thought Grace would be uncomfortable with him walking around shirtless, but she's not. The fire crackles in the grate. Grace stands up and goes to sit in front of the fire. Boyd follows Grace and his knees crack as he sits down. "Creaky knees, hey Boyd?" Grace teases.

"Christ, getting old is terrible. I'm stiff when I wake up in the morning. I can't sit down on the floor. I can't get up from sitting on the floor. I can't sleep on the couch because my back just screams. I hate this." Boyd grumbles.

"Well, join the old and creaky club, Boyd. We're making cushions and ordering orthopaedic shoes." Grace teases.

"Ha ha, very funny." Boyd says sarcastically. Grace lays her head on Boyd's thigh and Boyd runs his fingers through her hair. They're so comfortable with each other. Today may have been a rotten day at work, but they have been able to put that aside and enjoy their time together. Boyd can hardly believe that he's so comfortable with the silence in the room. This is first time that he and Grace can appreciate the silence because it is a tension free silence. Usually if they're not talking it's because they're arguing about work. Boyd sips his wine and relaxes.

Grace runs her hand absentmindedly over Boyd's legs. She notices his knobbly knees under his trousers for the first time. She knows he must be warmer sitting in front of the fire since he still hasn't put a shirt on.


	21. Suggestions

"Grace?" Boyd says gently.

"Hmm?" Grace murmurs as she rolls onto her back to look up at Boyd.

"How are we going to tell our colleagues about us? We need to think and talk about this." Boyd reaches behind him for the bottle of wine and tops off his glass and Grace's.

"I don't know how we're going to do this. You're not very good with words, so maybe we need an action that lets everyone in on the situation." Grace suggests.

"What, like a kiss, or an intimate touch or something?" Boyd asks, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Well, a touch may not work. We touch each other all the time, but a kiss might be perfect. We could do it first thing in the morning that way we can answer questions because you know Stella, Eve, and Spence will have some. We just need to be patient with them." Grace says gently.

"Oh joy, my favourite thing to attempt to do: be patient and talk about my feelings. My colleagues better have very few questions and very quick realization. I can't stand too many people. Spence better keep his sharp wit to himself too. He's the one who's going to be most concerned about you being in a relationship with me. You're quite the mother figure for the younger officer in the unit, Grace. They all care a great deal about you." Boyd says sweetly. "You know once when you were away from the unit the kids were all talking about. You keep the unit running Grace."

"I didn't know everyone cared that much. I always thought of us as a family though." Grace says softly.

"Grace you feed them and you listen to them when they're having their darkest moments. You make them feel better. You build them back up when they need it. You've given them a second family to rely on." Boyd says honestly. "When everyone found out you had cancer the mood in the unit changed immediately. We were all so worried about you. They all love you very much."

Grace sighs happily. "I'm glad I can give them that sense of family. I think we all need that sense of family."

"I think we do too. The high ups in the Met think we are too close as a unit, but I think we need to be that close. We can read each other better because we are so close. The unit is working so well because of our connection and that begins with the connections between you and I." Boyd says seriously.

"As long as I trust you and you trust me the team will trust both of us. For, as confident as they all seem to be they have to know they can trust us and we can trust them. They like me, but they truly respect you whether or not they tell you so." Grace reminds Boyd.


	22. You Kept My Carryall?

Boyd smiles at Grace and then looks at the clock on the mantelpiece before he yawns. "It's late and we have to be up early for work. I have to run home and get a clean shirt before I go to work tomorrow. The girls will notice if I'm wearing the same shirt two days in a row."

Grace chuckles at Boyd's words. She knows he's right. "You may be right, but you may also be in luck. I have one of your overnight bags here that you obviously left when you came to visit one night. I can iron the shirt for you in the morning."

"Grace! How long have you had my carryall? Have you gone through it?" Boyd is shocked when Grace tells him this.

"I've only had it for about six months and no, I haven't been through it. I didn't think that was appropriate. You'll have to take a look in it. I've just chucked it in the bottom of my wardrobe. I always thought that it would be handy for you to have a carryall here and look, I was right!" Grace sits up to look at Boyd.

"You usually are right. I just don't say so very often." Boyd kisses Grace's lips before he yawns and says, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired." Grace watches Boyd hop up carefully before he holds out his hand to help Grace up. She carefully stands up hearing her knees creak.

Boyd puts his arm around Grace's waist and pulls her against him. "Come on, let's go up. I should check my carryall before I go to bed to see if I have an outfit to wear to work tomorrow."

"You sound like such a girl when you say things like that." Grace teases Boyd. "You are such a clothes horse." Grace turns the lights out downstairs as they head towards the stairs. She sets the alarm before they head up towards her bedroom.


	23. Go to Sleep

When Boyd and Grace enter the bedroom Grace walks over to her wardrobe and finds the carryall Boyd left earlier. "Here you go." Grace says as she tosses the lightweight bag at Boyd.

Boyd sets the bag down on the edge of the bed and unzips it. He finds the shirt he packed into the bag and pulls it out and shakes it out. "This shirt will work for tomorrow. Can I have a hanger?"

Grace hands Boyd a hanger before she climbs into bed. Boyd hangs his wrinkly shirt on the back of the door, takes his trousers off, hangs them on the hanger with his shirt and climbs into bed next to Grace. "I'll iron that shirt in the morning for you." Grace tells Boyd.

"You know, I am capable of ironing my own shirts, Grace. I could do it if it's too much work in the morning for you." Boyd says politely as he turns out the light.

"No, it not too much work. I'll do it. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. We've got a case to solve and we're going to be asked lots of questions by our colleagues when we announce our relationship." Grace says sleepily. "Now go to sleep."

Boyd puts his arm around Grace's waist as he rolls onto his side and she does the same. Grace cuddles back against Boyd. He loves that Grace feels so safe with him. He isn't sure how this is going to go, but so far it's been wonderful. He's wondering how he's going to tell his mother about this and whether Grace will tell her kids any time soon. He knows it must be awkward for her to discuss her love life with her two kids. If he knows Grace, and he thinks he knows her pretty well, she'll wait to tell her children until their relationship is more settled. She hates to do anything prematurely. Boyd slowly falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in many years.


End file.
